1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the clothing arts, and more specifically to a maternity or nursing bra having interchangeable straps that allow the bra to be worn in a variety of configurations.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a bra is an article of clothing that covers, supports and raises the breasts. Traditional bras have two cups to hold the breasts, shoulder straps connected to each of the cups, and a band encircling the torso under the breasts. They are often made of fabric, such as cotton or polyester, and may or may not have underwire support in the cups. Traditional bras provide numerous advantages, for example, to support the breasts, to improve the perceived shape or size of the breasts, to minimize movement of the breasts, to preserve modesty by covering the breasts, and to enhance cleavage.
Traditional bras, however, fail to meet the specific needs of nursing mothers, whose milk-filled breasts may be heavier and difficult to manipulate for breastfeeding. Thus, nursing bras were created that provide additional support for heavier breasts and permit comfortable breastfeeding without removal of the bra. Breastfeeding may be accomplished by opening specialized bra cups that expose the nipple, while still supporting the breast. Some specialized cups include flaps of fabric over the cup that can be unclipped and pulled down to expose the breast. Other cups are made of stretchable fabric that can be pulled to the side for access to the breast.
Despite these advances, many nursing bras still do not offer the full flexibility, style, and comfort of traditional, non-nursing, bras, due to the advanced needs of nursing mothers. Nursing mothers are often limited to a small selection of traditional nursing bra styles that require, for example, full-coverage post-partum clothing to cover the bra. Thus, nursing mothers are unable to express themselves by wearing stylish clothing of the woman's choice, such as racerback or halter top styles with conventional nursing bras.